


Egg Nog

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Tom and Liv [7]
Category: Hiddles - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Nervousness, Warm Fuzzy Feelings, cuteness, fluffy fluff, lots of fluff, mentions of naughtyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Tom and Liv are spending their first christmas together as a couple.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tom and Liv [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697257
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Egg Nog

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again with a little Christmas fluff! I hope you enjoy this little insight into their life together.
> 
> That said, I hope you all had happy holidays in these weird times. Christmas, Hanukka, Kwanzaa, Winter Solstice or whatever else you're celebrating! I hope it was good.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! Your comments give me live (and keep the will and motivation to write alive).
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Liv stirred lazily. She opened her eyes, not needing long to get used to the half-light of the bedroom. Tom was lying next to her, on his side facing her, sleeping peacefully. His calm, regular breathing was soothing, and Liv turned to face him, closing her eyes again, intent on drifting back to sleep.

She couldn’t help but think about the last few weeks, though.

She’d been nervous about Christmas. Soon after their return from the cottage where they had been staying for her birthday at the beginning of November, Tom asked her how she wanted to celebrate Christmas. He knew about the disaster the Holidays had been for her the year before and knew it was a difficult topic.

Last year, she had basically fled her parents’ place in Texas since they had behaved very poorly towards her, nagging constantly, so she had been surprised to find a birthday card from them when Tom and she returned from the cottage. She had left a voicemail to thank them, but the money they had transferred to her bank account, she’d transferred back, at once.

She had no plans to spend the Holidays in the US again. Normally, she would visit her uncle in Nottingham or drive all the way to Scotland in her tiny car to have a few quiet days to herself.

This year, however, there was Tom.

When she told him that she didn’t have plans, he replied that his mother had invited them both to spend a few days at her house in the South. Liv liked the woman, but she couldn’t shake off her nerves when faced with the Hiddleston matriarch. One of Tom’s sisters would be there as well. It would be a proper family gathering.

That only served to make her more nervous.

Of course, she agreed to spend Christmas with Tom and his family. He was her boyfriend of almost half a year now, she had to get to know them better.

As always, December had been busy. Everyone at work seemed to be convinced that every contract, every paper, every note had to be finished by December 31st. In addition to the flurry of busywork, there were Christmas parties and events to attend, presents to be bought, cards to be written and cookies to be baked. Time flew by. When she fell into bed in the evenings, Liv often was asleep before her head touched the pillow, even when she was at Tom’s. It was the same for him, though, minus the baking. They went to parties and events together, he had presents to buy as well, term papers to grade and exams to prepare.

More than once, they had cuddled up on the big sofa in his living room with the intention of starting a show or each curling up with their respective book, just to fall asleep only five minutes after sitting down. The first time it happened, Liv woke up before Tom did, all aching and stiff, her neck hurting and her right arm numb and tingling because she’d managed to lie on it. Just as she was looking at Tom, trying to think of a way to wake him gently, Bobby hopped onto the couch and started to lick Tom’s face.

Tom’s sleepy “Liv? What are you doing?” had her in stitches.

A few days later, it had been Tom who woke up first. He’d put a blanket on her and made sure she was comfortable. Liv had woken up in the middle of the night, confused and disoriented at first. She’d found Tom in bed, sleeping the sleep of the utterly exhausted.

On the morning of the 24th, Tom came to pick her up at her flat for the drive South. Liv was tense but tried to play it cool. Of course, Tom knew. He tried to calm her down and succeeded, at least a bit.

Upon arrival, his mom greeted them happily. They got settled in their room and Liv went for a quick walk with Bobby to give Tom a little time to catch up with his mother. When she returned, Diana asked her for help setting the table.

“You’re awfully tense, dear. I promise, I won’t bite,” the older woman chose one hell of a conversation starter.

Liv was feeling embarrassed. The heat in her cheeks told her she was blushing furiously.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that, um, I’m not used to this kind of situation,” she tried to explain.

Diana raised a questioning eyebrow, the gesture oddly familiar to Liv since Tom often did the exact same thing.

“To being the girlfriend, I mean. Meeting the family. That kind of thing,” she added.

Diana nodded in understanding, smiled and beckoned Liv to follow her to the kitchen where she insisted on sharing a bit of eggnog with Liv.

When Tom walked into the kitchen half an hour later, he found the two women sitting at the kitchen table, giggling like schoolgirls.

He later told Liv how happy he had been, seeing them getting along.

And they did. Liv picked Diana’s brains about embarrassing childhood and teenage moments of Tom and when Tom’s sister joined them, there was a lot of giggling and laughter at his expense.

Dinner was a light-hearted affair and Liv was relieved that her worries had all been unfounded.

They spent two more days at Diana’s before returning to London. As Liv was opposed to sleeping with Tom at his mother’s place, he insisted on going straight to his house before even thinking about what to get for dinner.

“I’ve missed this,” he whispered against her mouth as they were trying to undress each other without stopping to kiss.

It was true, they hadn’t been intimate for a while, due to pre-Christmas stress, Liv’s nervousness and Tom’s busy schedule. They wanted to take their time but were too eager to feel each other. The second round was slow, drawn out and perfect, though.

And now, the following morning, Liv was cuddling closer to Tom, thinking it all over. It had been the best Christmas in many years for her. His family was wonderful, nice, funny, warm, accepting her as the woman in Tom’s life. As an addition to the family.

Liv smiled.

They had an invitation for New Year’s Eve. They would spend it at their friend Craig’s, who lived a three minutes’ walk down the road. It would be hilarious and funny, and Liv always felt as though she was in Oscar Wilde’s witty presence when she was in a room with Craig. She was certain that, should reincarnations be a thing, Craig was Oscar’s.

But first, she and Tom would relax.

The next few days, they would both be staying at Tom’s since they had both taken time off at work. Liv had brought her tortoise Lord Voldetort over as well so she wouldn’t have to worry about her pet.

Knowing Tom, the following days would be fille with them catching up on intimacy, but also lots of cuddles and laughter, silliness, seduction and overall happiness. Liv still had Christmas themed nipple pasties hidden away and was planning on using them that evening, together with that naughty red thong and a Santa hat. Tom would love her ensemble.

Just before drifting off to sleep, Liv came to the conclusion that her life was pretty awesome at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
